War 11 - Cuban Cigar
We are doing a 40x40 war. We need to smoke these guys, but they are not slouch.... They have 9 wins! The plan for this war will be as follows: *We need to 3 stars on most of their bases, and 2 on the rest. Any base with 0 or 1 star needs work from us!!! **I think 80+ stars is needed: 20+ from each crew!!!! *Look for crew assignments and which bases each crew should attack. *Pick bases to attack that you believe you can 3 star from within your assigned group (see below). If you can't confidently attack anyone in your group for likely 3 star, then discuss with leaders and likely go lower for better odds of win! *Review your attack plan with the clan leaders. The questions you should be thinking through: **How are you going to trigger the castle and heros? **Where are you going to kill them (which corner)? Will their defensive buildings be able to reach you there? **Are their buildings in the corners that need to be dealt with? **Where do you think their traps and Teslas are? **What troop composition are you going to use? Hogs? Giants? Wizards? Balloons? Dragons? Why this choice? **What do you want in your clan castle? Wiz? Hogs? Archers? A Drag? Balloons? Why? **What spells do you want to have and how are you going to use them? **How are you going to unleash your attack? **How will that attack get to the TH? **Has the base been attacked already and what did you learn from that attack? *We need to make sure our defense is strong. Make sure your castle is hard to trigger. *When in doubt shoot low with your attack! We need the stars!!!! ---- 'Squads' #No Crew - #1 bo aloosh - #8 < kik0 > (avg exp 104.8) Let's ignore these guys until the last 4 hours of the war. Let's clean up below first!!! #whitematter's crew - #9 MDA - #16 dondragonzero (avg exp 83.8) #Widowmaker's crew - #17 miguealzaza - #24 kennopee (avg exp 76.3) #Andrew's crew - #25 javi - #32 Danny (avg exp 67.0) #GattoMatto's crew - #33 edgar - #40 robert1044 (avg exp 58.4) ---- 'whitematter's crew' #9 MDA - #16 dondragonzero - let's get 20+ stars from these guys before we go up to attack their top 8 (the guys with inf. towers). white and blink, if you get get 2-3 stars from top 8 guys, let's sort out if you go there.... 'Crew members' #steint #whitematter33 #blinkermech #Kato #FattTV #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx 'Scouting Reports' These are the video reports. Hope you enjoy them. ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' #17 miguealzaza - #24 kennopee - 20+ stars from these guys!!! 'Crew members' #elise0605 #raychee #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #lee #Thunk #jmazz #Azubu #De*Fuhrer 'Scouting Reports' *TBD ---- 'Andrew's crew' #25 javi - #32 Danny - 20+ stars from these guys!!!! (I know you guys can do 24!!) 'Crew members' #KingBelowMe #superman101585 #Norwalk Ray #rerun #tae3min #ScubaTron10 #ellad #Great Lord Matt #voltron #tizzy 'Scouting Reports' #25 - Javi **Trigger castle and barb king with giant at the top. make sure the king is near the top. kill troops/king at the top right elixir collector. Use giants to take out top archer tower, wiz tower and cannons with giants. After the top defenses are down follow with hogs from the top to penetrate the center circle. Use healing on the hogs and rage if possible on the giants. #26 - Conde **pull castle with a giant on the right side and king with a barb on the left side by army camp. kill them by the bottom dark barracks or army camp. use giants to kill the bottom left archer tower and drop healer when the air D is down. drop hogs by the top right archer tower and use healing spell around the cannon, mortar, wiz tower and air D. #27 - Gabo **Pull castle with a giant by the bottom archer tower. king is easy to pull. Kill them by the next from bottom army camp. Giants might work best because of gold walls. drop them by the top rithg archer tower and gold cannon. use wall breakers to get through (Time them with the mortar!) and once through use a rage spell. bring 2 healers and try to poach off outer D with archers and the giants attract their fire. #28 - martyallthetime **Strong walls. Best for someone with hogs. Pull king and castle with a giant by the upper right archer tower. Kill them by top army camp. Hogs and Healing for the defense. #29 - Perceo **pull king and castle with a giant by the top barracks. kill them by the dark barracks. drop giants between the archer tower and cannon on the top. use wallbreakers (time with mortar!). drop rage spell over mortar air d and wiz tower. drop 2 healers. use wall breakers to try and break additional walls. bring hogs and healing for backup #30 - el lechero69 **Pull king and castle with a few barbarians by the bottom barracks. kill them by the top army camp and drop some giants and a healer by the bottom defenses while archers are killing king/castle troops. follow with hogs to get the air defenese and mortars. bring healing. #31 - cotefdz6 **Castle and king easy to pull with barbs. kill them by the bottom elixir collector. drop giants and some wb. to break through (avoid mortar and only use 1 per section and let the giants break the rest. try to land them on the section between two compartments) by the bottom archer tower between spell factory and barracks. Use hogs by the upper right wizard tower and drop a healing spell covering all the defenses in that group. #32 - Danny **Pull castle and king with a giant by the bottom right cannon. lure to bottom army camp and kill with barbs/archers. drop giants by the right side at the cannon above the air d. wait for giants to break wall then drop wall breakers to break the inner walls (time with mortar) drop a rage spell around the air d. drop healers when its down. drop hogs and a healing spell around the top 2 wizard towers. ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' * #33 edgar - #40 robert1044 - 22+ stars from these guys!!! Crew members #Na9ooray #InvestLT #Fritz #jake #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #Musawizo #Chadwellington #Anthony #ric035 #zathris 'Scouting Reports' * 33. edgar TH lvl 8 in the middle of the village. King lvl 1 outside lvl 1. Capacity castle 25. Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five: four lvl 8 and one lvl 9; arch tower: five: three lvl 7 and two lvl 8; wiz tower: three lvl 3; air defence: three: one lvl 4 and two lvl 3; walls: lvl 6 and lvl 5 Easy to attract the king. To draw out the troops of the castle attack the black barrack with some barbarian and the house of a bricklayer (with an archer) in the top right. Look at the buildings outside the walls. Some are farther apart than the others. There should be traps / bombs. If you attack from the side of the factories of gold / elixir uses some goblins to destroy them as soon as possible and not lose time the archers. The Tesla should all be close to the TH. The best angle to attack it looks like the one in the top right. And 'less defended and allows you to get to the TH without going through all the empty spaces around the TH. You will have to overcome, however, three walls (two lvl 5). Or attack the tower wiz always at the top, but beware of bombs likely / traps ahead. 34. nacho TH lvl 8. king lvl 1. Capacity castle 20 outside village. Mortar: three: two lvl 5 and one lvl 6; cannon: five lvl 9; arch tower: fine lvl 8; wiz tower: three lvl 3. air defence: three lvl 4; walls: manly lvl 6. King and troops of the castle easily trigged at the bottom. Bombs / traps / tesla around the walls and I guess especially close to TH, where there is the opening of the wall. So attack with decision but being careful to send some troops (Giant / barbarian) forward seeing what happens. This resort is great to stick with the hogs. If you have not Ask for them as a strong reinforcement of troops and send them on ahead. Check with some barbarian that there are no bombs and traps from where you will make them leave. 35. papa d pollitos TH lvl 8 outside village. King lvl 2. Capacity castle 25. Mortar: three: lvl 4; cannon: five: four lvl 8 and lvl 7; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: three: two lvl 2 and one lvl 3; walls: manly lvl 6. King easily trigged at the bottom. To attract the troops attacking the castle with some goblin factory elixir low side next to the cannon. You may need to use a goblin. Then, bring the troops of the castle as much as possible towards the bottom corner and annientalo. We hope that the TH see outside the walls. Attach the village but be careful all the gaps around the walls. If you attack the right side considered that Your giant will first of all against air defense outside the walls. If you attack from the side of the factories of gold / elixir uses some goblins to destroy them as soon as possible and not lose time the archers. 36. talaverabeware TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 7; arch tower: four: lvl 7; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: three: two lvl 2 and one lvl 3. walls: lvl 5 around the village and lvl 4 inside. If the castle remains outside the walls will be easy anninetare troops. To get to the TH must destroy at least 2 city walls. Given the disposition of the defense, the important thing is to destroy the walls as soon as possible and get to the area where the mortars, cannons, wiz tower. So, or attack the angle at the top right that what appears less defended than the other or the angle at the bottom right. always use a few goblins to eliminate the factories of gold and elixirs. They will also help you to find the various bombs / traps / tesla. 37. Emma2799 TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: two: lvl 4; air defence: two lvl 4. walls: lvl 7 and lvl 6 King (at the top) and troops (at the bottom) of the castle easily trigged. Two tesla should be at the top right and left, near the cannons and mortars. Near the TH there are bombs and traps. Pay attention also to gaps between the barracks at the top. I advise you to eliminate as soon as possible (with archers) military camps on the right and left of the village. Then the two possibilities: 1) attack the village from the north. Use some barbarian left and right to draw the fire of the towers with arieri and simultaneously sends wallbreakers to destroy the top corner. Use the archers to attack both the left and right sides at the top. The weak point of this attack is that you will end up under fire from all three mortars. To overcome (however briefly) make the connection 2). * 2) attacks the right side (or left) at the top of the cannon at passing over the military destroyed. 38. paribis TH lvl 7. No King. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 5; Cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four: three lvl 8 and one lvl 7; wiz tower: Two lvl 3 and lvl 4; air defence: two lvl 4; walls: manly lvl 6. To attract the troops of the castle you will need to sacrifice at least a giant (attacks the lab in front of the tower wiz left the village). If you decide to attack just from the top-left (angle less defended), consider that your troops will go to the tower with the archer at the top. I wonder what there is in that empty space. Too large for only tesla. In addition, you'll come under fire from all three mortars. If you do not like surprises, then the hand is better to stick to the bottom (what I recommend) near the cannon, sending some goblins before the factory elixir. If you press eliminate as soon as mortars then attacked from the right. Angle up or down? There are many differences. 39. patino TH lvl 8 in the middle of the village. No King. Capacity castle 20 (outside walls). Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: lvl 3; air defence: two lvl 4; walls: lvl 6 around the village and lvl 5 inside. Troops of the castle easily trigged at the bottom. There are probably 2 tesla in the empty corners near the TH. I would stick the top right corner from the military before you destroy with some archer: the wall is lvl 5. Sent a few barbaric forward to reveal any bombs / traps. If you use the wallbreakers, remember not to send them forward immediately, but to anticipate them by other troops (example: giant, some barbarian) or they will be immediately struck by the defenses. 40. Robert TH lvl 7. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: : three: two lvl 3 and one lvl 4; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four: three lvl 6 and one lvl 7; wiz tower: two: lvl 3 and lvl 21; air defence: two lvl 2, walls: lvl 5 around the village and lvl 4 inside. To attract troops of the castle attack with some archer the military camp at the south of the village. Draw the troops of the castle left and delete them. The TH is lvl 7 so no tesla. Then, the empty spaces inside the walls are bombs and traps. I would attack the top left corner (the tower with the archer) seems less defended. Send some barbarian first to discover any bombs / traps. Village from 3 stars to the first attack. No excuses. Category:Coc